


The Tale of an Old Prude

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M, Sounding, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kaoru is sent on a singles holiday as a birthay treat he can't help end up feeling miserable. Really it was just loyalty to his friend that kept him here but could that loyatly stand up to the annoyance that was Toshiya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of an Old Prude

As Kaoru sat by the pool, pretending to read a book, he once again wondered why he hadn't just packed up his things and gone home. He hadn't wanted to come on this single men holiday in the first place. It was just a birthday gift from a friend who felt it was about time he got laid. It was only the loyalty to that friend that kept him here now. The problem was, Kaoru didn't want to just get laid. He wanted a man to love, cherish and protect, and that kind of man was few and far between here. He'd found one or two he suspected wanted more, but they weren't right for him. Now he just felt lonelier than ever, his lack of a love life been rubbed in his face every day by these men who seemed to despise him. He'd turned down more than a few advances down by this point and gained a reputation as an old prude. Whatever, let them talk.  
A commotion across the pool forced Kaoru to look up from his book, he frowned when he saw just who was the centre of attention yet again. His name was Toshiya and he was pretty much the exact opposite of Kaoru himself. Easy going and relaxed, the kind of man who only thought about the pleasure of the moment. So far Kaoru had counted seven different men who had found their way into the blue haired man's bedroom, or led Toshiya into their own. Toshiya was easy to say the least, not just sexually but on the eyes as well. On the first night, back when Kaoru had been trying to join in, they had voted on the most attractive men here. Both Toshiya and himself had made it into the top few, he'd actually voted for Toshiya himself that night.  
The pool belonged to a nudist hotel, though he wasn't indulging in that freedom. Still, it was no surprise that Toshiya was flaunting his body to the world, it wouldn't have even caused a scene at this point had it not been for the silver jewellery at the end of his extremely erect penis. He had something to show of their as well, Kaoru noted, unable to take his eyes away from the cock ring at the tip of Toshiya's length.  
“It's not my fault I'm hard!” Toshiya was protesting to one of his conquests. “The second this ring slid inside me, oh it feels so good!”  
“I can see that.” the man agreed, laughing. Growing pale Kaoru looked at the ring in a new light, it wasn't just decoration around Toshiya's length, it was buried inside his erection as well? The thought made him feel uncomfortable, yet he was fascinated too.  
“Hey, the prude is looking.” another of Toshiya's friends joked, turning the blue haired man's attention straight onto Kaoru. Great, now he was part of the show. Exactly what he didn't want. There was no preventing it now though, Toshiya was already on his way over, all cocky smile and seductive walk.  
“You like what you see don't you?” Toshiya teased as he approached. Now he was closer Kaoru could see the Celtic style details on the ring, and the metal disappearing into Toshiya. How deep did it go? He didn't want to know, and yet he really did.  
“I wouldn't be a gay man if I didn't appreciate an erection like that.” Kaoru confessed. Perhaps if he flirted he could repair a little of his damaged reputation. All eyes were on him now, it hadn't been the answer anyone had expected him to give, but it was a good safe one too. It gave nothing away.  
“So you like some bling?” Toshiya declared with a cocky smile. “You can touch if you like, I won't mind.”  
“I bet you wouldn't.” Kaoru agreed, his eyes widening as Toshiya climbed on top of him, one leg resting either side of his body. He'd been doing well at not growing aroused, now it was too late. The cock was so close, he could see every vein and Toshiya's warm body against his crotch was impossible to resist. He could tell Toshiya was surprised by his reaction, but he was a sexual man in the end, just because he wanted an emotional connection before he slid his erection into a man didn't mean he didn't want sex!  
Reaching for the offered penis, Kaoru gently twisted the ring, smiling as Toshiya let out an audible moan of pleasure. Did it really feel that good? He wouldn't have thought so, but Toshiya was clearly enjoying himself. Gently he pulled the ring away, watching as two inches of metal exited Toshiya's body. It looked like some kind of torture devise to Kaoru, but when he slid the ring back over Toshiya's length there was nothing but pleasure in Toshiya's response.  
People were talking around them now, Kaoru couldn't make out a single word. His attention was so fully on Toshiya himself. They were so different to each other, he couldn't think of a single thing they had in common, but he was attracted to say the least.  
“If you want to slide more things in me, I have sounds in my room?” Toshiya whispered. It was an offer too good to resist and Kaoru found himself accepting. Not even hiding his erection as he headed towards Toshiya's room.  
The place was a tip off course, he hadn't expected anything less from Toshiya, but the bed was relatively clear. Just a few pieces of clothing that Toshiya tossed to one side, not even looking to see where they landed. Kaoru itched to tidy up, but he ignored the need for order and watched Toshiya pull open a suitcase instead. Several unfamiliar toys were pulled out, as well as something that looked like lube. Under close inspection that was exactly what it was, but it wasn't designed for anal sex like the lube Kaoru was used to.  
“I'm only here because I'm curious.” Kaoru warned Toshiya who gave him a knowing smile.  
“I want to see what's beneath those swimming trunks first.” Toshiya replied. Off course he did, well there was no helping it now. Gently Kaoru pushed the fabric over his hips, letting the trunks fall to the floor unashamed by his nudity. He was an attractive man, let Toshiya look.  
“So, what are all these?” Kaoru asked, picking up a metal object that consisted of a metal ring and a long metal shaft.  
“That's a chastity device.” Toshiya explained as he took the toy from Kaoru and sat spread legged on the bed. “I'll show you how it works?”  
“Sure.” Kaoru agreed as he sat on the end of the bed and handed over the lube when Toshiya asked. It was just curiosity that had brought him here right? He couldn't want to sleep with this ridiculous man!  
Carefully Toshiya coated the shaft of the toy with the lube, and pulled the ring away from his erection. He'd been hoping somebody would volunteer to play with these toys with him, he just hadn't expected it to be Kaoru. Still, if he played his cards right perhaps he could be the first to take Kaoru to bed? Even if he wasn't, everyone would believe he was now. He'd won either way, but he wanted to feel like he had achieved something here, something more than satisfying Kaoru's curiosity.  
Carefully Toshiya pulled the ring around his balls, sighing as the cold metal wrapped around him. This toy felt good, he remembered now, but then anything inside his penis felt amazing to him. Carefully he slid the shaft into his erection, feeling the metal pulling it downwards, close to his body. Everything in place he showed Kaoru how the padlock worked, keeping him from removing the toy. It was just a show and tell, he didn't want to be wearing this right now but the Kaoru stole the key and smirked at him as he moved between Toshiya's legs. With a surprised gasp Toshiya felt Kaoru's finger, coated with the same lube, pushing between his legs.  
“Kaoru?” Toshiya gasped in pleasure. Who would ever thought that The Old Prude could be this forward in the bedroom? Who would have guessed Kaoru had even wanted sex? Perhaps they'd been wrong to mock him so much, he felt bad about it now. Especially as he was the one who had come up with the nickname.  
“Do you like this?” Kaoru teased. “I was starting to think you only liked things penetrating your penis.”  
“No, anywhere is good.” Toshiya gasped as he clung onto the bedsheets. He'd been so horny before he had even left the room, now he had been taken to the edge. He couldn't even cum, thanks to the chastity device he had attached to himself. His erection ached against the metal, his ass eagerly swallowing up the finger deep inside.  
“Off course, anywhere.” Kaoru agreed as he pulled away his finger. “Penis, ass and mouth?”  
“I'll show you.” Toshiya replied as he moved into a crouching position and wrapped his lips around Kaoru's aroused length. He missed the finger in his ass, but the quiet moans that were escaping Kaoru's lips more than made up for it. He was good at this, good in the bedroom in general, he'd had the practise after all and it certainly helped that Kaoru was so gorgeous. Even with the attitude Kaoru had worn from day one he had been lusting after him. He'd been horny every day, despite frequently having sex, all because the one man he wanted wouldn't even look at him. He never thought he'd have him now.  
Toshiya hadn't been bragging about liking things in all his holes, Kaoru realised as Toshiya eagerly sucked his length. He'd never had a blow-job from anyone even half as eager as Toshiya. Most men treated it like they were just doing him a favour, one of those things you did just to please your partner. To be fair to them that was how Kaoru had always felt himself. Toshiya though, he was genuinely enjoying this. His head bobbing up and down quickly, but it was the moment that he deep throated Kaoru that it all became to much. With a cry of his name Kaoru felt himself cum, his body trembling in pleasure, barely aware that Toshiya had stolen the key from his hand until he heard the padlock click open. With half glazed eyes he watched Toshiya stroke himself to completion, the sight forever engraved in his memory.  
“Would you like to play with any of these toys?” Toshiya asked a few moments later, as his breathing returned to normal.  
“Not really.” Kaoru admitted. “It all feels, well wrong.”  
“It is.” Toshiya agreed. “But you can put these sounds in me if you like?”  
“Gladly.” Kaoru replied, accepting the box and the lube and carefully selecting a sound slightly bigger than what Toshiya had used with the chastity device. He was careful as he lubed it, and slid it into Toshiya's eager body, but there was no need. Toshiya could take this easily, his moans like a melody as the sound slid up and down his new erection. He's grown hard the second the metal had begun to press against him, he really did love this feeling Kaoru noted.  
He selected a larger sound, repeating the process but feeling it would be far too much to push anything larger inside Toshiya. That hole at least. Ordering Toshiya to tease himself he gently slid two fingers into Toshiya's ass, stretching him here as well, one finger after another until he had three fingers stretching the man, making him moan like a wanton whore. He didn't want to play anymore, didn't want to test him or tease him or learn just how much Toshiya could take. What he wanted, what he needed, was to cum deep inside that perfect ass.  
Confiscating the toys and spreading Toshiya's legs he helped himself to the pleasure from in between, the lovable man beneath him wrapping his entire body around his own until it was hard to see where one man began and the other ended. This was the kind of sex Kaoru was used to, the blissful connection of two eager men. His lips met Toshiya's own as he took him at a steady pace, not needing to rush because this wasn't about getting off, it was forging the emotional connection that Kaoru needed and craved. Sex without it was no better than masturbation in his eyes. Who ever thought that it would be this man that he would have bonded with? Toshiya was messy, arrogant, cocky, sluty and a pest and yet Kaoru was enchanted by him. There was more to Toshiya than he had realised before. Toshiya just wanted to please and entertain, that was the man at his core. At least Kaoru suspected it might be.  
This time when he came he filled Toshiya's body, accepting the others load across his own chest and falling back onto the bed, still clinging onto Toshiya. As if afraid that if he let go, Toshiya would leave him for another man. That was what was going to happen wasn't it? Toshiya wasn't the loyal type.  
“Something wrong?” Toshiya asked. How was he meant to answer that? You didn't fall for a man like Toshiya! That was the quickest route to a broken heart, he'd learnt from the past.  
“For this holiday, the three days that remain, can you remain mine?” Kaoru tried. He was never going to make Toshiya his own, but three days? That would be nice.  
“Depends.” Toshiya replied.  
“On?” Kaoru asked.  
“One, you're not to be an old prude anymore.” Toshiya ordered. “Wild and fun, like the rest of us.”  
“I'll even dye my hair pink.” Kaoru promised. It had been a joke, but he realised instantly that he was going to have to stay true to his word.  
“I'll help you,” Toshiya replied. “Especially when it comes to washing of the dye.”  
“Will you now?” Kaoru replied. He suspected Toshiya's method of hair dying would never be accepted in any salon.  
“And secondly, I don't want to be tied to a man if it's just for a few days.” Toshiya admitted. “Casual sex or full relationship, I don't do anything in between.”  
“Well it could be longer, if we can just find something we have in common?” Kaoru bargained. Surely there was something, a shared hobby perhaps or love of the same band? He had faith that Toshiya was more like himself than he first appeared. He had tamed this wild man, just like Toshiya had set his wild side free.

**Author's Note:**

> This if the first time I’ve written Sounding and Urethal Play and actually felt, yeah that could be hot. I can't say how much fun I had writing this, I loved just how everything came together about as much as I loved writing Toshiya so wild and free. Kaoru being a grumpy old man was fun to write too!


End file.
